The need exits for a new headgear which is able to form a safety helmet, be of low weight, and which is comfortable to wear, not least for children. An indispensable requirement in this respect is that a headgear of the type in question should remain in position on the head of the wearer in the event of an accident, blow, bump or the like, whereby it is of importance that the headgear can be adjusted to fit different personal sizes and shapes of head. Moreover, it is appreciated that the headgear is easy to put on and take off. Further, it is worth emphasizing that the headgear is really effective when used. A headgear of the type in question should be able to be produced at low cost so that it will be available for one and all.